1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and, more particularly, to a plasma display device having a plasma display panel and housing therefor including a back cover constructed with a main cover having an opening to expose the electrical circuitry for operating the plasma display device, and a sub-cover attached to the opening in the main cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) typically provides a display in which ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge of gas excites phosphors to form predetermined variable visual images. There are indications that plasma display panels will become an important next generation flat panel display configuration because of the high resolution that is attainable with plasma display panels.
A plasma display device typically includes a PDP; a base of a chassis mounted substantially in parallel with the PDP; a thermally conductive medium interposed between and closely contacting the PDP and the chassis' base; and a panel of a drive circuit mounted on a side of the chassis base opposite from a panel mounting surface of the chassis' base, and connected to the PDP to drive the plasma display. A front cover is attached to a side of the PDP opposite from the thermally conductive medium, and a back cover is attached to a side of the drive circuit panel that is opposite from the chassis' base.
Plasma display devices with these structures are either placed on the floor as with typical televisions or are mounted on a wall. We have discovered that with contemporary designs for plasma display devices, if disassembly is required, particularly when access to the circuitry mounted on the drive circuit panel is desired, the entire back cover must be removed. A significant amount of time is required however, to remove all the screws for the back cover. It is also possible for the component parts as-well as the area of the plasma display panel covered by the back cover to become damaged during the removal and re-attachment of the back cover.